1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the identification of an automobile having a license plate. The invention relates in particular to an automobile identification system, to a method and apparatus for the production of such a system, as well as to a method and apparatus for reading and retrieving coded information in connection with such a system for the purpose of checking this information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Experience has shown that cars stolen by terrorists and by participants in organized crime are sometimes provided with falsified or forged motor vehicle identifications or license plates and then used for carrying out criminal acts. Either entirely newly made motor vehicle identifications or modified motor vehicle identifications of other automobiles are used. In order to make it difficult for criminals to forge or falsify motor vehicle identifications, the need exists to make the vehicle identifications or plates forgery-proof, i.e. to protect vehicle identifications against forgery (unlawful new manufacture) and falsification (unlawful alteration of authorized identifications). It should be possible at least to easily find out whether or not a motor vehicle identification is false. Such recognition should be possible when the respective vehicle is moving.
In automobile license plates used up to now, alpha-numerical information is embossed or engraved and enhanced by special coloring so as to be clear and recognizable with the unaided eye. Such plates are relatively easy to alter or to manufacture without requiring any high instrumentation cost. In moving traffic such forged or falsified license plates can hardly be detected, if at all.